The Notebook
by Noelle Joi
Summary: Chase and Zoey barely get to see each other anymore so they start a book of letters written throughout a school year. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Story! **

**The Notebook**

After about four weeks into their sophmore year at PCA, Zoey and Chase began to see less and less of each other.Zoey had to move out of her dorm because her parents put her in new advanced classes that were all the way across campus. Zoey and Chase had only one class together, study hall but they were'nt allowed to talk or move around. After school Chase was always in the drama club room, writing more plays. Zoey was constantly studying. Plus, she had a boyfriend. (Chase wasn't too happy to hear that.) They only saw each other in between classes and when they'd occaisonally find each other on the way to study hall.

"Chase!" Zoey called from behind him.

He turned around and waved,"Hey!" Chase stopped and let Zoey catch up.

"Oh my gosh it's good to see you," Zoey said.

"I know it seems like it's been days since I last had a chance to really talk to you," Chase nodded.

"I know. So what are you doing over the weekend?" Zoey asked as they quickened their pace towared the building. They couldn't be late one more time or they would both get detention.

"Well I have a play rehearsal that I have to be at," Chase said.

"Yeah, I guess it would make sense for a playwriter to be at the rehearsals," Zoey added.

Chase nodded,"But what are you doing this weekend?"

"Studying and than Nicole and I are going to go see a movie," Zoey said.

"Oh, I wish could come," Chase said." But uh...what about um, what's his name? Rob?"

"His name is Todd and he's going home for the weekend," Zoey replied.

Zoey continued to talk about Todd until they approached their class,"Here I got this for us." Zoey handed Chase a blue composition book.

"What's this?" Chase asked.

"Just read it. It'll exsplain everything," Zoey whispered as she walked in the door and sat down. Chase did the same and opened the notebook up and read the first page.

* * *

**_9/26/06 _**

**_8:07 a.m Adv. English_**

**_Chase ,_**

**_Hey, so I was thinking that we could keep this notebook and write each other during our free time in classes. (If we have any.) It has been so long since we've talked. It's been even longer since we've hung out. I am just so busy lately. Between my advanced classes, extra activities, and Todd I have absolutely no free time.I miss you and everyone. It's weird that I'm not in the same dorm as Nicole,Dana, and Lola. I rarely see them either. It's kinda like the same situation as it is with you.  
_**

**_My new roomates aren't very friendly. One girl named Paige is kinda stuck up and the grossest part of it is that she is completely in love with Logan. I guess they have English together or something. The other girl Hannah Freeman, is really quiet and doesn't talk to me. Weird, huh?_**

**_My advanced classes are killing me. KILLING me! All my teachers are really tough on me. I got my first C ever the other day.(Please don't tell anyone. Exspecially Dustin. He'll tell my parents.) I just wish I could just go back to normal classes like the way it was last year. _**

**_Todd and I have now been going out for one whole month. I like him a lot. I think (and hope) that it will last for awhile. And please, Chase, don't get all protective over me like you do ususally. ) Todd's a good guy. Keep me posted on any new girls on your life. Ha ha. _**

**_Tell me what's going on with you and everyone else, please. _**

**_Love,  
_**

_**Zoey xoxo**

* * *

_

Chase frowned. Ha ha? Did she think that it was impossible for him to go out with girls?

* * *

_**9/27/06 **_

_**10:14 p.m Study Hall  
**_

_**Zoey, **_

_**Great idea! This is seriously awesome. I was just thinking about it and I thought about how much I miss walking and eating lunch together. Everything. Our group is incomplete without you. Too bad about your roomates. I know Hannah. She and I were assigned to the same teacher to be teachers. She is very shy. I tried to say hello to her because she looked a little lonely but all she did was give me a little wave and than she picked up a book and ignored me the rest of the time. That's all. And as for that Paige girl, are you talking about Paige Eagan? If it's the Paige that I that I think it is, than good luck with that!**_

_**As for news with the group, there is none really. It's the same old, same old. **_

_**I've been working on a play with the drama team. No girlfriends yet. I'm sure Todd is a good guy.  
**_

_**Chase

* * *

**_

There. He said Todd was a good guy. Maybe than she wouldn't know that he couldn't stand the thought of her having a boyfriend. Chase got up, notebook in his hand, and slipped it to her while he was on his way to sharpen his pencil.

* * *

_**9/27/06**_

_**3:07 p.m. In my dorm **_

_**Chase,**_

_**Hey so I'm glad you agreed to do this. My life is so incredibly boring right now. Except for Todd, of course. (he he) He says hi, by the way. **_

_**Paige is giving me a really funny look and now she just picked up a framed photo of Logan and kissed it which is making me a little nautious. And yes her name is Paige Eagan, why?**_

_**I wish Hannah would talk. After having Nicole as a roomate for two years it's weird having a roommate that doesn't talk. Man I miss last year. Why did my Dad have to agree to put me in these stupid advanced classes. I'm with juniors and most of them look don't even talk to me. **_

_**How are Michael and Logan doing? You're all still in the same room right? **_

_**Oh and you'd better be taking care of Dustin.I hardley see him. Please be a good influence on him and don't eat so many bing bongs around him. **_

_**Well I have to go to the student council meeting now. I'll talk to you later.**_

_**Zoey

* * *

**_Zoey put her pen down, picked up her backpack, and walked out the door. The next day she arrived at study hall early and set it on his chair.

_**

* * *

Hey Zo,**_

_**9/28/06 10:25 a.m.  
**_

_**Dustin is fine. He passed out once because he ate a whole box of bing bongs but don't worry he came out of it the next day. No, I am not serious about that last statement. He's really doing ok. We're all fine. Trust me.**_

_**Paige Eagen- I've known her ever since I came to PCA and she is just plain annoying. You'll find out once you get to know her better. **_

_**So here's a funny story for you, Dana and Lola hate each other right now. I'm not really sure why but I think it's over a boy. Poor Nicole looks like a little helpless puppydog that doesn't know which friend to side with.**_

_**And today Quinn had the crazy idea of cloning you so the clone Zoey can stay in the advanced classes and you can come back because we all miss you. Yep, same old Quinn. **_

_**Oh and uh...tell Todd I said hi back. **_

_**-Chase  
P.S. THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY!

* * *

**_

A/N: Ok well this is obviously way different than anything I've ever done. I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing with it yet. But it's going to go on throughout the entire school year. I'll give you a hint Hannah is going to be a major character and I will keep up with the other characters because I feel like I have to do that.

So review if you wish...

-Noelle


	2. Chapter 2

**The Notebook**  
-Chapter 2-

**Chase,**

**9/31/06 1:04 p.m  
Advanced English**

**Hey, how was your weekend? When I was at the movie with Nicole she told me all about what was going on with Dana and Lola. You'll never guess who the boy was. Logan. Can you believe it? I thought they both hated him! That's just way too weird. Poor Nicole looks like she's going crazy having them both as roommates. I wish I was there. Quinn's idea isn't half bad. I'd much rather be there than here.**

**Oh! Hannah asked me about you. She saw that we were writing in the same notebook and I told her the whole story of how we are best friends and now the only way we can communicate is through this book. She looked at me sadly and said that she can relate to that. She and her best friend grew apart at her old school. They had the same problem. Only they didn't do anything about it, they just quit being friends. I'm so glad we didn't do that. I'd miss you too much! Hannah is really shy but she seems really nice. **

**Well I have to go because my teacher is giving me a really dirty look right now even though I already finished all my homework in here. I have such wonderful, awesome teachers.**

**(Ha, NOT!)**

**-Zoey**

**10/1/06 (I broke my watch.) **

**Zoey,**

**I write to you from my boring class where I sit and stare at a wall. Yes, I am in my teacher's aide's classroom. I ask if I can help with anything like grading papers or running errands or something that a teacher's aide is supposed to do. She just smiles and says," No, Thank You." while flipping through a magazine. Aren't teachers supposed to do stuff? Like average grades or something. Man, I am bored. At least Hannah talked to you. She's still silent whenever I say anything to her.**

**Anyway, I've always known that Dana liked Logan, but Lola! That's just so bizarre. I could never see Logan with Lola. Well these next few days should be interesting. But at least you had some free time during the weekend. I was with the drama club for almost all weekend. The show is finally over and we won't be starting another one for about a month so I can finally have a few moments to myself.**

**Mr. Bender says hi by the way. He told me to tell you to stop by and say hello to him soon.**

**The bell finally rang. I've got to go. Talk to you soon.**

**-Chase**

**P.S. Can you tell me more about Todd? I never really met him officially.**

The bell didn't really ring. Chase just couldn't think of anything else to write. Their friendship seemed different, not as open as it used to be, not that he expected it to say the same after all the changes they went through. He was just amazed that they were still friends. He was sure he was going to lose touch with her after she transferred and got a boyfriend.

A/N: Ok, finally updated. This is the official "What I Do When I Have Writer's Block With My Other Stories" Story.


	3. Chapter 3

The Notebook  
-Chapter 3- 

"What are you writing?" Todd came up to his girlfriend who was sitting with her legs crossed comfortably scribbling a reply to Chase's question about Todd.

"Oh, just a note to my friend," Zoey said casually.

"Cool," Todd said and gently set the notebook on the table. He pulled her into his soft embrace, hugged her, and kissed her lightly on the cheek,"What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. I have to finish this real quick and check over that English paper that's due tommorow," Zoey said.

"Oh. Well I was thinking we could maybe go out to Sushi Rox tonight," Todd smiled. Zoey melted. His cute little smile was impossible to say no to.

"Well, alright just give me a minute," Zoey picked the notebook back up and continued to write.

"Okay, I'll meet you back here in a few minutes," Todd said. He let go of her hand and walked away.  
**

* * *

10/1/06  
Sutton Hall Girl's Lounge  
5:15 p.m.**

**Chase,**

**Ah...so why are you interested in talking about Todd all of a sudden? He's in our grade but he's like me- in the advanced program. That's how we met. We're in almost all of the same classes. He used to live in a small town in northern Florida with his parents.**

**Sorry this is really short but I have to go. Talk to you later.**

**-Zoe

* * *

**

Zoey shoved the notebook in her purse and started to look through her closet for something to wear. She finally settled on a short pink skirt with little ruffles on the bottom and a simple white tank top. She looked in the mirr or and quickly brushed her long blonde hair until she was satisfied with her apperance. A half hour later she and Todd had gotten into Sushi Rox. THew hostess seated them where Zoey and her friends used to sit.

"So this is the sushi rox that you always talk about. I'm not a big fan of raw fish but hey if you like I guess I can tolerate it," Todd pulled his light brown waves out of his face.

Before Zoey could say anything, the waiter came to their table without noticing who his customers were. He was kinda zoned out."Welcome to Sushi Rox. Can I start you out with something to drink?" He asked.

"Chase? I didn't know you still worked here," Zoey said, surprised.

Chas felt embarressed that he hadn't noticed she was there before,"Hey. Yeah I forgot to tell you." He looked at Zoey and then his gaze fell on Todd.

"Who are you?" Todd asked Chase,'"How do you know Zoey?"

"I'm Zoey's friend, Chase. I've know for two years. We're still pretty good friends," Chase exsplained uncomfortably.

"Yeah, this is who I write to in that notebook, remember?" Zoey asked Todd. "By the way, her it is." Zoey pulled the composition book and handed it to Chase.

"You never told me you were writing to a guy," Todd muttered.

"I didn't think that it mattered," Zoey replied.

Chase cleared his throat and intereupted the begining of an arguement,"Um can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"I'll have a water," Zoey said,"No ice please."

"And I'll have a blix,"Todd said.

Chase scribbled that down and bolted toward the kitchen to fill their drinks. He hated when he was stuck in the middle of arguments.

* * *

A/N: Haven't been able to really write lately. I've been really upset over something... I dunno. There was your chapter. It was short but I'll be back. 

Reviews, please.

Noelle


	4. Chapter 4

**The Notebook**  
-Chapter 4-

Chase walked up to the table uncomfortable, a tray with two drinks in his left hand. "Zoey, you had the water and Todd...you had the blix. Here you go," Chase said as he set the drinks down.

"Thank you," Zoey said softly. Todd said nothing.

"Have you made your descion on what to order or do you need some more time?" Chase asked.

"Um...Todd are you ready?" Zoey asked her boyfriend. He was still a little upset that Zoey hadn't mentioned this Chase guy but he could never stay upset long.

"I'm ready if you are," he replied.

"Ok I'll just have the number 7," Zoey said to Chase.

"Alright, and for you?" Chase looked to Todd.

"I'll have the same," Todd said.

Chase scribbled down the orders and went back to the kitchen. The rest of the evening was pretty much eventless. Chase acted like he would with any other table. After the couple left, Chase helped Kazu clean up and then he went back to his dorm and started writing in the Notebook.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Dorm  
8:57 p.m.  
October 1, 2006 _**

**_Zoey,_**

**_Ok, so that was completely weird seeing you tonight. I hope Todd wasn't mad at you just because you're writing your old friend. After all, I have known you way longer than him._**

**_But anyway, other than that work was pretty good. I got a raise this year because I've been there for two years. Kazu's great. It's hard to balance a job and school work and this book. I have 2500 word essay about wild buffalo due tommorow and I haven't even started yet. Yeah, 2,500 words about buffalo. That should be fun. I'd better get to it. _**

**_Chase_**

_**P.S. Just so you have a topic to write about later, Who are you teachers? I'm curious.** _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**_ Tuesday, October 2, 2006  
3:37 p.m.  
Todd's dorm_**

**_Chase, _**

**_I'm so sorry about last night. Todd doesn't normally act so jealous. I don't know what got into him. The food was great. I'm so gald Kazu gave you a raise! Maybe I should get a job there. That would solve a few problems. We'd see each other more. _**

**_I'm sorry about the buffalo, ha ha. I hope you got done in time. How's the play going? I wanna come see it soon. It's still going for a week right? Maybe I'll convince Todd to go with me. He's not much for creative arts though, he's more of the sporty type of guy._**

**_But anyway...teachers. First I have Mrs. Bryan for Advanced English. She's so tough. I have such a hard time in her class. It's impossible for anyone to get an A in her class. She's really moody too because she's 6 months pregnant. Soon she'll be going on maternity leave and we'll get a student teacher. Hopefully he/she will be nicer.  
_**

**_Next I have Mr. Woodman for Geography. He makes it interesting with his corny jokes and has pictures from every single place in the world. I'm not exagerating either. He show's us slides and one minute there he is in Hawaii and the next he's in Australia. It's insane. I'd love to travel like that one day._**

**_After that is study hall (obviously). You know all about that so I guess I'll leave it at that._**

**_Then I have Sociology. My teacher Mr. Kionak is a bald man who carries around a baseball bat because it supposedly lets him think harder during our discussions. (Discussions can be anything from the Mafia to His wife's sleeping habits. It's quite funny actually.)_**

**_I have Lunch at noon and eat with Todd. _**

**_Than there's Chemistry which is a pain in the but. I don't even wanna get on that subject. The teacher Mrs. Gilifilin makes it really confusing cause she goes so fast. But hey, I am advanced.  
_**

**_And my final class is Pre-Calculas. It's not really that hard. I'm not having any problems with that. Ms. Turner must be a terrific teacher because I'm getting an A plus in there. It's great. _**

**_Well, that's it. What about you? _**

**_I've got to go and finish homework. Write back.  
_**

**_-Zoey_**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Stupid break lines. For some reason they arent working on my computer so I had to use dashes. Or are they messed up on everyone's? I don't know. Well here's a new chapter I'll write more soon, I can gurantee that. Writer's block. The two most hated words for most writer's. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** **Short Chapter!**

* * *

The Notebook 

-Chapter Five-

**_Monday, October 9, 2006  
Being a Teacher's Aide_**

**_Zoey-_**

**_I'm sorry it's been so long since I've written in this. The Play is taking up practically all of my time right now. I haven't even been doing some of my homework because of it.  
_****_Thanks for telling me about your teachers. I like the bald guy. He sounds awesome._**

**_Well here's what mine are like:_**

**_First I have Mr. Bender for Media 3. It's pretty much the same as the last two years only we're covering harder stuff. Next is Creative writing, which is awesome because the teacher Mr. Quincy is great and I'm doing what I love the most. After that is study hall and than I'm a teacher's aide for Miss Leslie. That's boring. The rest is really just like last year only different information we're learning. It's not that exciting,_**

**_Did you know that Hannah joined the Drama club? She's actually really good. I've got to go for now. See ya later. _**

**_Chase_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Hey, Chase."

Chase looked up, surprised to see little shy blonde Hannah,"Hey."

"How are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm pretty good actually," Chase said.

"I think you're play is amazingly written," Hannah replied.

"Wow...thanks. You're an awesome actress too. The perfect girl for the role," Chase touched his hand to his hair uncomfortably.

"Thanks," Hannah smiled. Her long hair was tied back into a low ponytail. Her thin hand was nervously strumming on the desk that she sat in.

Chase could tell that she was really nervous just to be talking to him so he tried to break the ice,"So where are you from?"

"A small town in Michigan," Something flashed through Hannah's eyes that startled Chase for a secound.

"Ah... Michigan. I have cousins in Michigan. Which part are you from?" Chase asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I lived near Detroit, in a little town called Richardson," Hannah pulled a long blonde hair out of her face.

"No way! That's where my cousin's live! I used to spend summers there a few years back. There's a bunch of little shops and a small lake, right?"

Hannah smiled,"Yeah. Who's you're cousins? I wonder if I know them."

"Miranda and Scott Matthews. They're in their late twenties and have a little girl who's about three years old her name is-"

"Isabel?" Hannah finished for him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Chase asked starting to get weirded out.

"I baby sat for the Matthew's all the time. This is weird," Hannah said.

"That's just what I was thinking," Chase said.

"What were the chances of meeting someone that knew my small little town?" Hannah suddenly had the same sad look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked, genuinly concerned.

"Uh...yeah. I'm going to go see if Miss Leslie needs any help," Hannah got up and left an extremely confused Chase behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Tuesday, October 10, 2006  
My Dorm_**

**_So I think we need more ideas about what to write because I really have nothing to say about my life right now. It pretty much stinks but I'll exsplain all that in person because it's way to complicated to write on paper. Let's just say Todd is a jerk and we'll leave it at that._**

**_But anyway, good news: I can go see your play soon. In fact, I can proboly find a way to hang out with you guys alot more now. _**

**_Sorry I can't write right now. I'm going insane. _**

**_-Zo_**

* * *

A/N: Well, my imagination is getting the best of this story. I haven't written in this for awhile. It's really not my top priority at the moment. 

Well if you have something nice to say review please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I'm sitting at my kitchen table, my histoy book in front of me. I'm thinking,"Hm. I can either be a good girl and study for my test which is worth a good 80 points or continue in one of my stories on fanfiction. I chose fanfiction. Yea! Let's just hope I don't fail.

**The Notebook**

_Wedensday, October 11, 2006_

_PCA Theature_

_Zoey-_

_What happened with Todd? Did he hurt you? What happened?_

_I'm very much confused. It would be terrific if you would answer, or call me._

_Oh yeah __here' s some ideas about what to write. In fact, I have a whole list from my creative writing class last year. Here's a few of my favorites:_

_1.) The first time you've ever been to the zoo. _

_2.) What you think the perfect sandwhich would contain._

_3.) Special People In Your life_

_4.) What your dream house would look like._

_5.) A special place that is yours_

_I think I'll actually write about number one, the very first time i visited it a zoo. _

_It was a sunny Saturday morning. I was five years old. I remember walking through the gate. The first thing I saw was a goat. Yes, a goat. It was actually a petting zoo. I had never seen a goat before and thought it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I got to pet the goat and feed it goat food. His fur was so soft and he was very cuddly like my stuffed monkey back at home, Jarvis. I loved that goat. I wanted to take him home with me and make him my new pet. That is until he (or she) took a big bit of the back of my pants. It was the most traumatizing exsperience of my life. I walked around the zoo with a gigantic whole in my pants for the rest of the day. Even now I can't look at a goat without cringing._

_Ha ha. Well that's it for me today. I hope it cheered you up a bit. All I know is that there is a good in every bad thing that happens-You'll get to see my play!_

_-Chase_

_

* * *

**Friday, October 12, 2006 **_

**_Study Hall_**

**_Chase,_**

**_Wow. You're goat story was interesting. Goats. Ha, I can see that actually. It's a funny picture.You always know how to get me out of a bad mood. You can always make me laugh even when I'm sad. That's why I'm so grateful to have you as a best friend. :)_**

**_Todd just went insane. Here's the story: We were in my room studying and stuff like that. I had to go to the bathroom. So after I come back I come in to see him reading our notebook! Than we got into this humongous arguement over my friendship with you and everything, It was just a big mess. He made me mad so I just broke up with him right there. There's way more to the story but I'd rather not write in the awful details. All I know is that I'm going to carry this thing with me all the time whenever I have it. I suggest you do the same. I don't want anyone reading this. It's ours._**

**_Well, I think I'm going to go ahead and use one fo your ideas. I'll do the dream house one first._**

**_My dream house would be by a lake somewhere. Some place with four seasons. I'm not big on the whole summer all year thing, even if I do love our wonderful sunny PCA. It would be right on the beach. The house would be mid-sized, white with a big porch so I could sit out there on summer nights and watch the small waves hit the beach while sipping lemonade. I've always dreamnt about that. Ever since I was a little girl. _**

**_Well, I better go. The bell just rang. I'll see you later. Maybe tommorow night for the show. _**

**_-Zoey

* * *

A/N: Well. That is all. Review if you wish. (Or review if you want to make Noelle all happy and inspired to write more. :)_**

-Me


	7. Chapter 7

**The Notebook**

_Friday, Ocober 13, 2006_

_Dorm_

_Zoey,_

_I can't beleive he did that! I would dump him too! (Not that I would be dating him, but you get the idea.) Geez, I will definatelty watch this book from now on. That makes me mad. _

_I like your idea of what your dream house would be. It sounds nice. However, I always wanted a log cabin in the woods or something. No neighbors, no noise, just the stars, the trees, and me. I'm a very campy type person. I love the outdoors. _

_-Chase_

_

* * *

**Monday October 16, 2006** _

**_-Study Hall-_**

**_Chase, _**

**_Hey. Log cabins, huh? I could live with a log cabin. It sounds cozy. Actually I'd like to live anywhere as long as I'm happy. _**

**_Oh and I found more ideas about what to write because, no offence, your ideas from vreative writing were kinda lame. The Perfect Sandwhich? Come on, Chase don't you have anything a bit more interesting? So, here's some new ideas. I want you to answer them too: _**

**_1.) Describe your first 'crush'. What was the person like?_**

**_2.) What can frighten you the most and why?_**

**_3.) Describe getting a Christmas tree with your family as a child. How did you decorate it? When did you put it up?_**

**_Well, since it's close to Halloween I tell you what frightens me the most. I can't stand statues. They are so creepy, they look so real and just stare at you. It's quite disturbing. My mom had a statue of some greek goddess in her room and I could never go in her room for that reason alone. Creepy!_**

**_Well, I have to go. Bell rang._**

**_-Zo_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Wedensday October 18, 2006_

_-Aiding w/ Hannah-_

_Zoey-_

_Oh so you think my ideas are lame, huh? I see how it is. Well, actually they were kinda dumb. I like yours better, actually. I too, shall do the 'What makes you frightened?' one. Here it is:_

_You know at Six Flags when they have fright fest and they have people in monster suits run around the park and scare you? Well, this one time my family went there and my older brother Ryan wanted to go in this area called Necropolis, it was supposed to be a haunted city or whatever. At first I was fine. I wasn't startled by the fake dead guys or the "zombies" that were staring at me with such evil looks on their faces. I got through it and once I finally got out of thereI yelled,"YEAH! I MADE IT OUT ALIVE!" Than someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around it was a one eyed monster. He growled angrily and I was so startled that I wet my pants. I can never go in there again. It was almost as bad as being bit in the butt by a goat._

_That's my story. Gotta go, Hannah's talking to me._

_Chase_

_

* * *

**Saturday October 21, 2006** _

**-My Dorm-**

**Chase,**

**Ok that wetting your pants at Six Flags story was hilarious. It made me laugh harder than the Goat story. I think we should save the Christmas question for after Thanksgiving. I'll do the first 'crush' thing.**

**When I was in third grade I liked this kid named Andrew Hatfield. We had to keep these journals and I wrote a poem and read it to the class: **

**I Love my mom**

**I Love my dad**

**I love my brother**

**And I love Andrew**

**His face turned so red and I didn't care. I wanted everyone to know how I loved Andrew. I wasn't ashamed.**

**Well, that's my first crush. How about you? I think I have a pretty good idea about who you like now. He he. **

**-Zoey

* * *

A/N: He, I had fun writing this chapter. Alot of things I write about tie in with personal exsperiences. Hahaha. Good times.**

-Noelle

Oh yeah, review!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Notebook**

Chase almost passed out when he read Zoey's last words in their notebook. She thought she knew who he liked? Chase groaned, this could be bad.

_Zoey,_

_Oh yeah? You think you know, huh? Well,-_

Chase ripped that page out. He wasn't even going to answer that little comment. Yes, that would solve it. She would proboly forget... Right?

**_Monday, October 23, 2006 _**

_**Hm... Andrew Hatfield, huh? You actually read that out loud? How embarresing! I could never do that. **_

_**I don't really want to say who my first real crush was on. That's not really an area I like to share with people. I did have a thing for Britney Spears though. But seriouly what eight year old boy didn't in 1999? She was gourgeous!**_

_**Have you ever been scubadiving? **_

_**-Chase**_

_

* * *

**Wedensday, October 25, 2006**_

_**Chase,**_

_**Scubadiving? What in the world made you think of scubadiving? And yes, once I did go scubadiving in The Great Barrier Reef in Austriala. It was amazing. I have awesome pictures if you ever wanna see them.**_

_**Oh get this, remember Paige? My Logan obsessed roomate? He's going out with her tonight! She's going all insane, talking a mile a minute on the phone with her friend, Vannessa who's back in her hometown, St. Petersburg, Florida. Hannah and I want to strangle her and may do so if she doesn't shut up soon. Hannah and I have sort of formed a bond because of Paige's rude distant behavior. She's really a sweet girl once you get to know her.But you already knew that. **_

**_My english class is doing this really fun project where we have to write a ballad and than preform it for the class. Ours is about vegatables. Yeah, that's completely weird but it's gonna be fun so I'm not complaining. _**

**_Zoey_**

* * *

**_Saturday, October 28, 2006_**

**_Zoey,_**

**_Yeah, Hannah is really sweet. We've become really good friends. Like I've said before, Paige is intolerable 99 percent of the time. She's kinda like a female Logan if you think about it. _**

**_Um, the scubadiving thing? That was just me being really weird and random. It happens. You went to Australia?! Your so lucky! I want to go there so bad but my dad is afraid of kangaroos..._**

**_Your ballad sounds interesting. Any ballad that has to do with food sounds good to me. I'd like to hear it. Will you get it on tape for me? _**

**_But anyway, I'm free on next Saturday the fourth of November. I was thinking maybe if your free we could hang out at the movies and than have dinner or something? Let me know._**

**_Chase.

* * *

A/N: Ok yeah vey short but alot happened, ok? He asked her out!_**

Review!

Oh and go review my sequel to Reunited, A New Beginning! I haven't gotten many reviews and need to see what you guys think.

-Noelle


	9. Chapter 9

**The Notebook**

"Chase will you take this pass to room 405 in the Math building?" Miss Leslie said waking him up from a short-lived nap. He got up and took the pass.

"Ah...sure."

Chase walked all the way to the Math building up four flights of stairs and into a pre-calculas class. Well, he was about to walk into the class when he saw Zoey and Todd laughing and holding hands, their desks facing each other. Chase's heart sank. He thought that Zoey was over Todd. He thought that...

"Chase?" Zoey spotted him looking into the window with his mouth slightly agape.

Chase walked in than, smiled a tight lipped smile at Zoey and gave her a small wave. He was sweating and was sure that his face was beat red. He just wanted to hand the lady the pass and get out of there. He handed the pass to the Pre-Calculas teacher, Ms. Lesnick. She smiled and said thank you. As Chase was walking out, a gourgeous popular girl snickered and than called out,"Hey Cutie!" That brought out a rise of equally annoying snickers. Chase gave them a confused look and before rushing out he tripped over his own feet.

* * *

Chase walked silently into his teacher's room and sat back down staring with a blank look into space. Hannnah gently tapped him on the shoulder,"Are you alright?" 

Chase looked at Hannah, suddenly remembering she was there," Oh. Uh yeah I'm just you know...tired."

"Tired," Hannah repeated knowing him well enough that this wasnt about being tired.

"Yeah," Chase said. Suddenly Chase remembered his last entry in the Notebook.

**_But anyway, I'm free on next Saturday the fourth of November. I was thinking maybe if your free we could hang out at the movies and than have dinner or something? Let me know._**

He pulled that sheet of paper out of the book and tossed it into the trash bin.

"Um...I take it that pass didn't work out so well," Hannah said gently.

"Yeah remind me to never take a pass to room 405 ever again," Chase said after a short silence.

Hannah wrote that down in her notebook,"Ok I'll remember!" She smiled at him and that got a small smile out of him. "Why was it so awful? Did you trip over someone's books again?"

"Yep, that and I saw Zoey with her old boyfriend, Todd. Gosh I thought they broke up. I thought she liked me. I am such an idiot," Chase started rambling before he even realized who he was rambling to,"Oh gosh you were not supposed to know that!"

"What?" Hannah asked.

"That I like Zoey!" Chase said and than smacked himself on the forehead,"Oh crap I did it again."

Hannah's smile faded,"Oh... So you like Zoey?"

"Not anymore. You know what? I need to realize that she will never love me in the way that I love her. Friends. That's all we'll ever be," Chase said. He wasn't feeling sad, really. More like confused. Yes, very confused.

"And it didn't help that that girl was obviously making fun of me," He continued on.

"What are you talking about?" Hannah asked.

"Some girl goes, 'hey cutie' and than she and her friends started giggling. That just made the awkwardness even worse," Chase said.

"And why is that a bad thing?"

"Because they were obviously making fun of me. I'd make fun of me. My face was red and I was sweating up enough sweat to give water to the entire country of Denmark," Chase said.

"Well... if they were making fun of you I think they are pretty dumb because you are the sweetest, CUTEST, guy I have ever met," Hannah said, blushing.

Chase looked at her and smiled. She smile back. She was really pretty and very nice. That was when he realized that he had feelings for Hannah,"Hannah?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna hang out and go see a movie or something Friday night?"

Hannah smiled,"I'd love to."

* * *

_Zoey-_

_Well I have some wonderful news for you. I like Hannah. I like Hannah alot. She and I are going to go out this next friday. Yea! She really is awesome._

_Sorry so short. Im kinda distracted._

_-Chase

* * *

A/N: Sorry for my insanely long gap between the last chapter and this one on this story. I just now had the inspiration and wrote it in less than an hour. Yea! Tell me what you think._

Oh yeah...don't hate me.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Notebook**

_Friday, November 3, 2006 _

_Chase,_

_I knew it! I knew you liked Hannah. Ha ha. And you were trying to hide it from me. Don't you know that I can read you like a book? Ha ha. :) Well, I hope you guys have fun tonight. You two seem like a really good match. It seems like- _

Zoey stopped over and looked at her letter. Never had she written something that had so many lies in so little words. What was this feeling that had come over her? It was kinda like when he and Lola went out last year... only much worse. When Chase went out with Lola she had known it would never last because of their clashing personalities. But Hannah- she seemed right for him. And that's what scared her. Was that the feeling? Fear of losing her best friend to his girlfirend? Or was it something else?

Jealousy. The word echoed in her head. Zoey tore the sheet of notebook paper out and tossed it in the garbage. She threw the notebook under her bed. Suddenly she didn't feel like writing to him.

* * *

Chase knocked on the door to Hannah's dorm a red rose in his hand. Zoey answered the door. Chase almost forgot that it was Zoey's dorm too. Wow. "Hey, Zoe." 

"Hey," She stood there not really knowing what to do in this particular situation,"Um... do you want the notebook? I didn't write anything in it and I don't think I will be either. I'm busy with... things."

"Nah, that's alright. I don't have much to write either," Chase ran his fingers through his hair and tried to look at anything but Zoey. Wow. That ceiling fan was mezmorizing.

"Hi Chase!" Hannah came out. She wore her long blonde hair in big curls. She pulled a few of the curls back on each side into a clip so you could see her big blue eyes. She had a blue sleeveless cotton top and a stylish gray striped skirt.

"Hey," Chase looked at her once more and smiled,"You look very nice."

"Thanks."

"Shall we leave?"

"Sure."

Zoey was still standing there awkwardly,"Uh...bye. Have fun you two!" She said half-heartidly.

"Bye Zoey," Hannah replied with a small wave. She and Chase walked out the doors of the dorm and into the sunset.

"So what's first? Sushi Rox?" Hannah asked. She tried to sound excited but raw fish made her sick to her stomach.

"Nope. I decided to think out of the box tonight," Chase started," What do you think about a picnic on the beach while watching the sunset?"

"That sounds very romantic. And well thought out. I'm impressed," Hannah said.

"Well you know. I'm just such a hopeless romantic," Chase said with a laugh,"It wasn't really my idea."

"Oh? Who's was it?"

"A hobo's."

"You're kidding,' Hannah looked at him and laughed in disbeleif.

"Nope. Once I was in New York and my Dad and we met this hobo. He was a real nut. He rambled about the weirdest things.Like different kinds of noodles and his deathly fear of chipmonks. And than he started talking about if he ever lived by the beach he would take the one he loved to the beach and have a picnic as the sun went down. I don't know why but that really stuck with me."

"Ok. Who's afraid of chipmonks?" Hannah burst out laughing.

"That's exactly what I was wondering!" Chase shook his head and joined her in laughter.

Once they reached the beach and settled down on the blanket Chase had brought they started to eat. It was quiet, but a comfortable quiet, not the kind where you want anything to happen just so you could stop the awkwardness.

Once Hannah was done eating she spread herself out on the blanket and gazed at the sky,"This sure is beautiful."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you met that hobo. He had a good idea."

"Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't get it. You were so shy when I first met you but now you're so different. So talkative and open."

"Well we have something in common," Hannah said quietly.

"What?"

"You've been to my hometown. I thought I was the only one from my tiny town in Michigan," Hannah started.

"So? There are really plenty of kids here at PCA that are as nice as I am," Chase replied.

"Do you want to know why I had to come to PCA?" Hannah asked quietly.

"Sure."

"I lived with my mom and dad my whole life. We were happy. They never fought. I had friends that I could tell anything. I loved everything about my life. And than one day I was at school and got a pass to go to the principal's office. They told me that my parents got in a car accident and died that morning," Hannah said hiding her face.

"Oh God, I am so sorry," Chase said.

"It's ok really. I mean I know they are in heaven and that one day we'll meet again. But now my perfect life is completely upside down. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. They kept me for the summer but decided to send me here in the Fall."

"Wow. That must be really hard."

Hannah nodded pushing a few tears back,"It just stinks because sometimes I want to be held by my mom so much. I want a big hug from my dad. And that's impossible."

Chase put his arm around her. He seemed to have a gift for making people feel better so he just let Hannah rest her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes Hannah wiped her eyes and pulled away from him.

"Sorry. I didn't want that to happen tonight. I mean I didn't really want to talk about it on our first date. What a way to ruin the night," Hannah muttered.

"No that's ok. I'm glad you told me. It exsplains alot," Chase said,"Well it's getting a little dark. Why don't we go see a movie."

"Alright." The two started the short walk back to the PCA movie theature hand in hand.

* * *

Zoey wondered what they were doing. Was the date going well? She picked up the notebook again, started to write something and than stopped again.

_Why is it that both of us haven't been able to write lately?_ Zoey thought.Not being able to tell him how she felt was weird. And she didn't like it.

* * *

It was strange how comfortable he felt with Hannah's hand in his. It was strange how there were no awkward silences or uncomfortable moments with her. Throughout the whole night- (the movie, the dinner, the walk around campus talking until it was nearly midnight) he was comfortable. Strangley this felt right. Here's a scary thought: What if it was Hannah he was meant to be with? What if he and Zoey were just supposed to be friends? Confusion flooded Chase's mind but that didn't take away the wonderful feeling that rushed over him when they kissed good night.

"Good night, Chase," She whispered softly.

"Good night," Chase whispered back,"Um, Hannah?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to see you again. Maybe tommorow if your not busy?" Chase couldn't beleive how easy the question came out.

"Sure." She smiled.

"I'll call you," Chase said. She then tip-toed into her room and he walked back to his own dorm like he was walking on clouds.

* * *

A/N: Well, I have nothing much to say. Except that my hands hurt. Last night I randomly decided to retile the bathroom floor. It took seven hours and I slept till one in the afternoon. Yeah, on Christmas. I surprise myself sometimes.

Go look at the link in my profile for my writings on Zoey 101. It has pictures of Wisconsin in it. YEA!

Anyway...Merry Christmas This update is my present to all of you. Now to give me a present that I would love would be if you ALL reviewed.

haha...

-Noelle


	11. Chapter 11

The Notebook

-Chapter 11-

"Hey," Hannah walked into her room in a daze.Paige turned her head. She was even interested in how her date with Chase gone. Zoey, however, read old entries in the notebook with her headphones on softly so she could still hear what Hannah said. She looked at the entry where Chase told about the time a goat ate his pants and laughed a little too loud. She caught Hannah look at her reading the notebook. Zoey hoped she was jealous, _Yeah that's right, you don't have a notebook with Chase! Do you? Do you? What now?_ she wanted to say to Hannah. But instead she just listened to what Hannah said.

"Oh my goodness, you guys it was amazing!" Hannah flopped on her bed like she was floating.

"Did you guys do it?" Paige asked with a smirk.

Hannah looked at her, completely shocked,"Of course not!"

"Than I don't really care," Paige changed into her pajamas.

Hannah ignored her and tried to catch Zoey's eye. She was dying to tell someone, anyone, how she felt. So she moved over to Zoey's bed and sat across from her indian style.

"So, how was it?" Zoey asked to be polite.

"It was wonderful," Hannah sighed happily,"Stupendous! Magnificent! Terrific!-"

"Ok, get to the point," Zoey said it with a little more bitterness than she exspected so she forced a fake laugh.

"Well, first we went to the beach and had a picnic dinner as we watched the sunset," Hannah started.

"Ah... Chase's picnics are nice aren't they?" Zoey asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I went on a picnic date with him once. A double date with Quinn and Mark a few years ago," Zoey said. Ok so that wasn't completely true. It was a fake date to get Mark and Quinn together. Plus the picnic was her idea.

"Oh..." Hannah looked confused and was quiet for a moment and than bounced right back to the excited, happy Hannah,"So we talked alot. It was never awkward. Everything came so easy, it wasn't like with other boys when I'm nervous and never seem to say the right thing. It was comfortable being with him. You know what I mean?"

Zoey closed her eyes for a moment, pleading with herself to not say something she would regret," Yep. How was the rest of the date? You guys went to see a movie right?"

Hannah nodded,"It was really dumb.We made fun of it most of the time."

"Movies can be dumb," Zoey said simply.

"So as we were walking back here, talking about something- I don't even remember what it was, elephants or something strange and random like that.He's very random, ya know?"

"I know."

"We said good-night and than he kissed me!"

Zoey's eyes stung with tears she was fighting back. Her voice came out far to squeaky,"Nice."

"The best part is that we're going out again tommorow!" Hannah said with excitement.

"That's wonderful, Hannah," Zoey said quietly,"I'm really happy for you both. Really."

"Thank you, Zoey, for listening to me ramble about how wonderful your best friend is. I'm sure you already know how great he is without me yapping about it forever."

_Yapping?,_ Zoey thought. _What kind of word is yapping?_ "It's alright. I know I'm lucky to have him."

"And now, so am I." Hannah was practicly bouncing up and down. She got up and put her pajamas on. Was it possible to hate someone that was so sweet?

"Alright," Hannah said," Well, I think I'm gonna try to go to bed. I have play practice with him in the morning."

"Good night," Zoey said softly and got under the covers. Hannah shut the light off and Zoey forced herself to lay in bed and try to sleep. I wish it could have been me, was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Here," Zoey handed Chase the notebook to Chase a little too hard, a few days later,"I didn't write in it."

Before Chase could say anything, Zoey was gone.

* * *

"Hey Zoey," Todd said as she entered her Pre-Calculas room. 

"Hi, Todd," Zoey said absently. She didn't really care about him anymore. Even if he did want to get back togerther. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. It seemed like her friendship with Chase had been ripped from her grasp. So it didn't matter.

"So, I was thinking we could do something on Friday," Todd said.

"Sure."

Todd was surprised at how easy that was. A week ago he had practicly twisted her arm to even talk to him again after reading her and the bushy haired kid's notebook,"Cool. I'll meet you outside you're dorm at seven ok?"

"Whatever." Zoey was talking to Todd but her mind was somewhere else.

* * *

**_Novemeber 8, 2006 _**

**_Zoey,_**

**_Did I do something wrong? Lately I have felt a little bit of the cold shoulder from you. Maybe it's all in my head. I don't know... but it's weird._**

**_I hope you know how much I care about our friendship. It already has so many strikes against it now that we hardly see each other. I don't ever want to lose you as my friend. The way we haven't been able to write in here has much has sucked. I hate it. So, I resort to the cheesy writing ideas we used a few weeks ago. I'll start them later though. I have to go. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Chase_**

****


	12. Chapter 12

**The Notebook**

**-Chapter 12-**

_November 9, 2006_

_Chase,_

_No, I'm not upset. Just a bit distracted lately, that's all. It would be fun to do new cheesy writing ideas. You can start. _

_Zoey_

**_Monday, November 13, 2006 ...Study Hall _**

**_Zoe,_**

**_Good. Now that that's over, I am releived. So, I have a story. Kinda. Logan and Dana are now officially "together". You're missing so much. You're busy schedule needs to clear up fast so we can ALL hang out. Everyone misses you still. _**

**_Ok here's an writing idea I found._**

**_Today's topic: If you owned a store, what would you do to discourage people from stealing from you?_**

**_I'd glare at them like a phychotic ninja ready to pummel the first person to attempt stealing from my store. And if they did, I'd shove peanuts up their noses and shave them bald._**

**_Sincerely, Chase_**

_**P.S. YES! There's a sub in this class! Maybe we can look at each other without facing the risk of getting in trouble. ****

* * *

**__Monday, November 13, 2006 Study Hall_

_Chase-_

_Wow. You're insane. _

_-Zoe_

**(A/N: At this point, they are passing the notebook to each other. Just warning you, so it doesn't get confusing.)**

**_Haha I know._**

_Do you think the teacher cares that we're passing this around?_

**_If she does, it doens't really matter. Am elephant, seven monkeys, and a kangaroo could come into this room and I don't think she'd wake up. _**

_Ok this nonsense talk is starting to freak me out. _

_**Sorry, I'm feeling particularly phychotic today.** _

_It's ok. It's a part of you that I'll have to learn to accept. Do you mind me asking WHY you're feeling all hyper and phychotic today?_

_**I had a good weekend.** _

_Oh that's right, Hannah told me that you guys had a good time the whole weekend. What did you guys do?_

_**Practiced for the play, hung out, general stuff like that.** _

_You like her alot huh?_

_**Yeah, she's great. How's Todd doing?**_

_Todd? How did you know I was seeing Todd again?_

_**Hannah told me.** _

_Oh, well, he's alright. He apologized about a million times to me about him reading the notebook._

_**And you've accepted his apologies?**_

_Yeah. I guess._

_**Well, I don't think I have. I get really mad at the thought of someone going through things that I've written. Like my space has been invaded or something.** _

_Me too. It's like if someone read my diary. I'd be so mad. _

_**So are you guys, like, together or something?**_

_I don't really know. _

Just as Zoey was passing it back to Chase, the bell rang.

"You keep it," he said," I'm gonna be too busy today to write in it."

"Sure," Zoey walked out feeling strange. She liked passing notes to him. She liked the comfort that she felt with him. But wasn't it just a day earlier that she was all upset about the situation with him? Her emotions were scattered everyone and as confusing and awful it all was, at the same time, Zoey loved it. Kinda.

* * *

"Hey Chase," Michael, Logan, Nicole, Quinn, Dana, and Lola chorused almost in perfect unison as he sat down at the lunch table with Hannah at his side. 

"Hi, everyone. This is Hannah. Hannah this is everyone," Chase said.

Everyone smiled and greeted her, making her feel instantly welcome and a part of the group,

"Hello, I've heard so much about all of you," Hannah smiled and a pulled a long string of hair out of her face.

"Like what?" Michael asked, slightly scared as to what his roomate would have said about him.

"Well, I heard the story about how you guys got stranded at the beach a few years ago," Hannah said.

"That would be Logan's fault," Dana said.

Logan rolled his eyes,"I thought we were over this!"

"I don't remember that," Lola said.

"That was before you were here," Nicole exsplained.

"Ah."

The conversation continued with more conversations about the past and other things. To Chase's surprise they didn't freak out over Hannah being there. Maybe it was because he left out the small detail that they were going out now. If they knew that they wouldn't be so civilized toward her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna try to update more often on these stories. Like maybe every five days or so. That's not a promise...just an idea.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Notebook**

-Chapter 13-

_Tuesday, November 14, 2006_

_Chase,_

_Hey. So today I got my grade report back in English and it said that I had a D-. I freaked out completely until I saw that there was no grade for my portfolio. After my teacher fixed it my grade went up to a B plus, which is much, much, better than a D-. School is so stressful lately. It feels like I have a million things to do. I don't have time for friends, Todd, or my fish! (Yes, I have a new fish. His name is Spalding.)'_

_Actually, I shouldn't be writing you right now considering that I have a humongous test in Calculus tomorrow. Spalding says hi._

_Zoey_

**

* * *

**

**_HI ZOEY!_ **

_**This isn't Chase, it's Nicole! I kidnapped his notebook so I can write to you. I slipped it out of his bag a few minutes ago because I wanted to write to you. I am now hiding out under a big oak tree behind the cafeteria. So, what do you think of Hannah? Michael told me he thinks their dating but I told him that would completely ridiculous because he's so in love with...**_

**

* * *

**

_Friday, November 17, 2006_

_Zoe-_

_Sorry about that. I had to threaten to show all the guys on the basketball team the picture of her when she was seven riding a pony in Kansas. You know, THAT picture. She immediately gave it back to me after that. Ha ha. _

_Spalding is an awesome name for a fish!_

_Oh, in Creative Writing I just finished my story about an old Holocaust survivor. The next day I ask my teacher what the next assignment is and he puts a BRICK on my desk and says," Ten pages, double spaced, due December first." That's it. Tell me, how is it possible to write a ten page story about a BRICK?! _

_-Chase _

**

* * *

**

_**Monday, November 20, 2006 **_

**Chase-**

**Who's gonna take the notebook for when we're on Thanksgiving break? Chances are you're gonna need it with you're crazy family. Luckily, my it's just my parents, Dustin, and me this year. That's how I like it. As long as I get the notebook Christmas Break. Every single one of my aunts and their ten kids are flying into Louisiana for a family reunion. Yea!**

**I want to read the brick story when you're done. I can't imagine what you'll write with that large imagination of yours. I wish I had some ideas to throw at you.**

**Anyway, another Thanksgiving thing. What is you're favorite Thanksgiving memory? Here's mine:**

**I was about seven years old that year. My dad decided HE wanted to cook Thanksgiving dinner. I'm gonna leave out the actual details but I will tell you how it ended up. The mashed potatoes were full of clumps. Some of the clumps didn't taste like potatoes but more like something that you'd find in the sewer. The sweet potato casserole was a can of yams that actually still showed the can formation in them with a few marshmallows that weren't melted, the green bean casserole was more like soup than casserole and here's the best part: My dad undercooked the turkey and we all got food poisoning. Needless to say, my dad didn't cook again. Never.**

**That's all. Have fun going home for a few days.**

**-Zoey**

**

* * *

**

Wednesday night everyone was getting excited to go home. Well, almost everyone. Hannah packed her things in silence. Why should she be excited to go home to an aunt who didn't want her and sent her away to a school thousands of miles away? She was tempted to stay at the school for the kids who didn't go home. Anger wavered over her as she thought of her aunt abandoning her in the time that she needed family more than anything.

Not hearing a knock on the door and the call for her name she went on packing. Zoey got up from her weekend homework and opened the door. She wasn't even surprised to see Chase.

"Hey, Hannah's packing. Here's the notebook." Zoey handed him the book and then tried to go back and concentrate on her work. She refused to let it bother her that Chase made an effort to see Hannah and was busy when she wanted to see him. It was irritating.

"Okay," Chase smiled at his best friend,"Hey Hannah." He gently touched her shoulder.

"Oh, hi," Hannah wiped her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He sat down with her on the bed.

"Oh...it's just one of those days," Hannah muttered and nodded to the framed picture of her parents on her nightstand.

Chase didn't say anything but wrapped her into a hug. Zoey couldn't help but stare. It was as if her eyes were glued to them.

"It's gonna be okay," Chase whispered to her.

"I've got to go," Zoey said to herself. She left the room with a slam of the door.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ehhh...Review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Notebook**

Thursday, November 23, 2006

_9:30 p.m./Bedroom/Exhausted_

_Well, today was complete madness as all my family's holidays are._

_I arrived at 10:00 last night. I slept until five o'clock in the morning and to discover the arrival of my Uncle Pete and Aunt Audrey who have seven kids. They don't seem to understand that Thanksgiving dinner starts at three in my house even if Mom tells them over and over that it starts at THREE. Unfortunatly I live in the basement so when no one answered the door my eight year old cousin started smacking the little window above my bed repeatedly. _

_I go and answer the door letting the large family spill into my living room. And then I go back to bed. _

_After that I slept a little more, proboly until about eight. Now my mom was up and cooking things with Aunt Audrey. I gazed at the raw turkey flesh and shuddered. It looked alot better cooked, I decided. _

_Soon after that my g-pa and g-ma arrive. Grandpa Matthews is an odd old man. He has a problem with his memory. I can talk to him about fishing in Lake Michigan and he'll be all interested and then ten minutes later he'll forget all about it. It's really interesting when he and Cousin Greg get together to talk because a year ago Greg had an almost deathly injury in Iraq and now has short term memory loss. His is the kind were he remembers all the things about the past perfectly but when you sit down and talk to him for a few minutes, like grandpa, he won't have a clue what you talked about._

_The Macy's day parade was on. My younger cousins found the dancers in the dance number thingies completely fascinating and soon after that decided to do gymnastics in the living room. Little Mirand flipped off the couch breaking both her nose and a four hundred dollar vase. My uncle rushed her off to the emergency room making it a little less crowded in my house. My mom was really upset. I'm not sure which she was more upset about the vase or the nose. But seriously who pays that much for a vase anyway? I say stick the flowers in a plastic cup. What's the difference? Water keeps flowers alive it's not like a vase has a magical effect that will make them last longer. _

_Ok, that's enough of that. _

_The rest of the day went by painfully slow and I will not bore you with the awful details. Dinner was okay though. There was alot of different conversations going on. Here I'll give you a few examples:_

_Mom: Did you try the broccoli-chedder-macoroni casserole, Chase?_

_Me: No mom. _

_Mom: Why? _

_Me: Because every year I taste it, I puke._

_Grandma: Chase, that's a horrible thing to say! Just eat the dern broccoli!_

_Me: I can't help that I'm lactose intolerent! _

_-----_

_Dad: So they just chop them off one by one?_

_Uncle: YES! _

_Dad: Man, soon they won't have any left! _

_(I have no clue what that one was about...) _

_----_

_Grandpa: So Greg how are you?_

_Greg: I'm fine. How are you Walter?_

_Grandpa: Who's Walter?_

_Greg: What?_

_Grandpa: I never had macoroni before. _

_And that's just a taste of the madness. At five after the dishes were done and everyone was settled in the living room watching It's A Wonderful Life I snuck out and called Hannah who is having a hard time adjusting to Thanksgiving with her aunt and uncle. She's still really upset about her parents dieing and everything..._

_And that's pretty much it. Oh by the way I liked the story about your Dad cooking Thanksgiving last year. _

_Well, my eyeballs feel like they're gonna fall out. _

_Chase

* * *

_

A/N: Yeah I thought that this notebook entry deserved it's own chapter. I'll write more tommorow maybe. It all depends on if everyone reads this that regularily reviews. I don't want people to miss out. 

Noelle


	15. Chapter 15

**The Notebook**

**-Chapter Fifteen - **

_Monday, November 27, 2006_

_Chase, _

_It sounds like you had an interesting Thanksgiving. Mine was dull compared to yours so I won't bore you with the details. :) _

_I had no idea that Hannah's parents died! When did this happen? I feel so awful! I don't know how I'm gonna be able to talk to her like normal now..._

_Anyway, I am looking forward to Christmas time, how about you? I love Christmas. It really is the most wonderful time of the year. It is alot different at PCA. What do you do for Christmas? My parents, Dustin, and I fly to New York to spend it with my grandparents so I definatly call having the notebook during winter break. _

_Gotta finish my homework._

_Zoey_

_

* * *

_

Tuesday, November 28, 2006

Dorm 11:58 a.m.

Zoe-

New York sounds awesome during Christmas. I've never been there and really want to go. Christmas at my house is the same as Thanksgiving, if not worse. I usually just sit around the house and count down the days that I get to go home... I mean PCA. I really don't know what I would do if PCA didn't exsist. It's my escape from my insane family. Did I every tell you about my cousin Jakob who has a pet artichoke??? No, I am not kidding. I really wish I was. It's frightening.

Anyway, Hannah's parents just recently got in a car accident and they didn't make it. It's been really tough on her but every day she's opening up a little more. It's weird that it's me she's opening up to but nice in some way. Don't be weird around her now that you know. Just be the same sweet, friendly Zoey you have always been.

Chase

* * *

"Hey Hannah," Chase rushed over to Hannah who was coming out of her class. 

Hannah's eyes lit up when she saw him run to her and smiled her perfect straight white smile in his direction," Hi, Chase!"

They kissed hello briefly. "Wanna eat lunch with my friends again today? They've been complaining about the fact that I hardly sit with them anymore."

"No problem."

The two walked to the table that Chase's friends usually sat at. The group's talking and laughter ceded as Hannah sat down in Zoey's old spot.

"Hi everyone," Hannah said with a big friendly smile.

No one responded to Hannah's greeting. It was abouty 79 degrees out but never in Hannah's life had she felt more cold. They just stared at Hannah and Chase.

"I'm going to... um... go be somewhere that isn't here." Hannah got up and fled the table, leaving her books behind.

"What is your guy's problem?" Chase asked his friends.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nicole asked.

"Tell you what?"

"That you're going out with that girl," Michael said.

"That girl happens to be very nice and why should you guys care who I go out with anyway?" Chase asked, aggitated. His friends stared at him and he rushed off after Hannah.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I have been so stressed out lately. When I was on Spring Break in Wisconsin I passed out, had a ceasure, and was in the hospital for the very first time in my entire life. (No, I was not born in the hospital. I was born at home in a beanbag chair. No joke.) Anyway, here you are. I haven't forgotten about my stories, I swear. I did get my driver's liscence, which makes me happy! Yea!

Noelle

Oh yeah, please review. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**The Notebook**

Chapter 16

**_Study Hall- Wednesday, November 29_**

**_Chase, _**

**_So what happened when everyone found out that you and Hannah were dating? I heard a little bit about it from Nicole but I need to know the whole story from your point of view!_**

Ugh. I've never been more mad in my entire life. And I don't really want to talk...(or write) about it right now if you don't mind.

**_That's okay. I understand. So what are you doing Sunday afternoon? _**

Actually, nothing. Believe it or not... Why?

**_I figured we could get everyone together to watch a movie or something. I rented this new movie called Deja Vu with Denzel Washington. It's really good._**

Sure, I'll come.

**_Good. I can't wait. _**

Me too. Denzel Washington...he's a good actor.

**_Yeah he's my favorite. _**

Ok, well I'll see you there. I guess.

Zoey started to reply but the bell rang. "Here," she said to Chase,"You take it. I don't have anything good to write right now anyway."

"Okay, see you later," Chase came closer to her and bumped into her slightly as he took the notebook. Zoey looked up into his pale blueish green eyes. She never noticed how pretty they were. He smiled that crooked smile, touched her shoulder gently and then walked off in the opposite direction. Zoey smiled after him and touched the shoulder he touched. It was tingling.

* * *

Later in the evening Zoey flopped on her bed thinking about everything that had happened that day. Her conversation with Chase was what stuck out the most. She couldn't stop thinking about it and it wasn't even that important. His eyes...Zoey didn't know why she never noticed them before. She was still tingling just at the thought of him. It didn't make any sense, did it? 

"Hi, Zoey," Hannah walked into their dorm room.

"Oh, hi Hannah. What's up? Did you hang out with Chase today?"

"Not really. We just had dinner together and junk like that. Same old. Same old. Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering."

"Okay..."

"You really like him don't you?" Zoey asked Hannah.

"Yes, I do. In fact I think I love him."

Zoey didn't say anything. She looked at the clock. It was 8:30. She could still make it over to Nicole's dorm if she hurried.

"Zoey?"

"I have to go take care of something." Zoey yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

"Okay, see you later."

* * *

"So do you think Hank Web will like my new haircut?" Nicole asked Dana who was bashing her head into a wall repeatedly. 

"I don't think he'll even notice considering that it's only an inch shorter."

"You're no help."

"Well, quit asking me questions I don't care about."

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a sobbing Zoey. Nicole and Dana sat up, completely surprised.

"Zoe-" Nicole rushed over to her best friend and immediatly wrapped her into a big hug. Dana just stood there and stared.

"She loves him." Zoey managed to mutter through a sob.

"Who loves who?" Nicole asked.

"Okay crying kinda creeps me out so I'm going to go. See ya Zoey." Dana quietly left.

"So what happened?" Nicole asked after she broke the hug and Zoey had calmed down a little.

"Today...I realized something."

"What?"

"I...I think I'm in love with Chase."

"Well, duh!"

"Nicole!"

"Well, you're just figuring this out?"

"Okay, so I've loved him for a long time... It's just now it's so much more intense."

"Because of that Hannah girl."

"I think so... It's jealousy. He's adored me and payed attention for so long and I'm so stupid. I finally realize I love him when he's in love with another girl."

"There's no way he's in love with her."

"She told me today... she thinks she loves him."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything. They're in love. I don't matter to him that way anymore."

* * *

A/N: Wow...it has been so long since I've written. Stupid life. Stupid drama. I hate drama.

Review.

Noelle


	17. Chapter 17

**The Notebook**

-Chapter 17-

"Hey, Zoey. Where'd you go?" Hannah was settling down to go to sleep as Zoey walked in only a minute before curfew. She was out of breath from running.

"Oh. I just went to go see my old room mate, Nicole."

"I see," Hannah said, "Nicole's the petite brunette right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think she likes me very much," Hannah said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Oh."

"Yeah...so you know how Chase's birthday is coming up?" Hannah asked.

"Only 5 more days," Zoey said as she changed into her pajamas.

"Yeah, so I was thinking you and I could throw him a surprise party."

"Um... I hate to break it to you but Chase hates surprises. I mean really HATES them."

"Oh," Hannah's face immediately switched from excited to somber.

Zoey sighed,"But I don't think he'll mind having one thrown by his two best girls."

"Oh, good! Thank you Zoey!"

"Not a problem," Zoey pulled the pink and orange bedspread out and got under the covers.

"So we'll plan tomorrow, okay?" Hannah said as she did the same and shut off the light.

"Sure."

"Good night, Zoe."

"Night."

Zoey didn't fall asleep right away. Her stomach was bothering her.

* * *

"Wake up my lovely females," someone knocked on the door to Zoey, Hannah, and Paige's door. 

"Zoey, Hannah, please make your boyfriend shut up," Paige rolled over to look at the clock,"It's seven in the morning!"

"She's her boyfriend, not mine," Zoey pointed somewhere in Hannah's direction.

"Same difference," Paige rolled back over and shut her eyes.

"Come on, open the door. I've got a load of food in my arms for you."

"I'm getting up," Hannah quickly ran a brush through her thick hair and rushed to open the door.

"Hey," Chase smiled with a tray of food and the notebook in his arms, "Good morning."

"It is a good morning now," Hannah smiled, "What's the occasion?"

"Just a random act of kindness for my favorite girlfriend."

Zoey stared at her best friend in disgust and tried to keep herself from puking all over the floor.

"Aw, how sweet. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes! Have you been reading my diary? These are my favorite breakfast foods!"

_She writes about her favorite foods?_ Zoey thought to herself, _What a weird girl._

"Zoe, I wrote a little," Chase tossed her the notebook.

"Um, Thank you," Zoey said as she watched what seemed like a horror movie from the comfort of her own bed.

"Shut up," Paige mumbled from under the covers of her quilt.

"Excuse me, I need to go throw up," Zoey stumbled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Surprisingly, she actually did throw up. She thought the nauseated feeling she had was because she was seeing Hannah and Chase together. The substance in the toilet proved her wrong. Zoey walked back to her dorm shaking and shivering, shocked that she had thrown up. It had been years since her last puking incedent.

Hannah and Chase sat on her bed laughing about something when Zoey walked in.

"Zoey, are you alright?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Zoey got under the covers and shut her eyes. About five secounds later she felt a hand on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Chase who was staring at her.

"You've got a fever," Chase said. "I better get the nurse."

"No, no, really I'm fine."

"Did you vomit?" Hannah asked.

"Maybe."

Chase looked at Hannah, "That means she did."

"I'll go get the nurse," Hannah rushed out of the room."

Chase looked at Zoey with a severely serious look spread across his face. It was a look Zoey had never seen on him, "Chase it's not like I'm dying or anything. I just threw up. It's proboly the stomach flu. It'll be gone in 24 hours at the most."

"I know. It's just... I've never seen you sick before." Chase stroked Zoey's hair back behind her ears, "When I'm sick my mom makes me soup. Do you want me to get you some soup?"

"Uh, Chase, I just puked I don't really want to even think about food right now," Zoey smiled a little, "Not to mention the fact that it's like seven in the morning."

"Okay, okay. Do you need anything?"

"Not really," Zoey's eyes slowly closed. As much as she wanted to stay awake until Chase left she drifted off to sleep.

"Zoe, are you awake?" When he recieved no answer he said quietly in a whisper as he stared at her, "I still love youy. I've always loved you."

Then the nurse came in, along with Hannah.

* * *

**A/N: I don't have an excuse for you. I'm just incredibly lazy. Somebody slap me. Oh, that's right, this is the internet. Ahhhg I'm not making any sense. I love you all. Brighten my day by reviewing. Maybe it will get me out of this deep nagging depression I've developed. And it's not even a depression worth something. It's about a boy. A stupid boy that seems to enjoy breaking my heart a little more each day. **

**Peace out home frys**

**Noelle**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Notebook**

Chapter 18

The nurse took Zoey's temperature. "101.3, yes, this girl most defiantly has a fever. I'm afraid she's going to have to come with me to the infirmary."

"What do you think it is?" Hannah asked the nurse.

"It's most likely just the stomach flu. But if it lasts longer than 24 hours or more symptoms appear I'll have to take her to the hospital," Nurse Wanda said.

Chase broke his stare off of Zoey and looked at the nurse with wide eyes, "Hospital? What?"

"It most likely won't come to that just relax, son."

"I'm not your son," Chase muttered under his breath.

"Zoey," the nurse shook the ill patient, "Zoey, come on honey, let's go to the infirmary."

Ten minutes later Chase was in his first class and started to write in the notebook.

**Thursday, November 30, 2006 **

**7:50 a.m.**

**Zoe, **

**Gosh, I hope you're ok. I know it's probably nothing but I'm really worried. I've never even heard you sneeze before let alone throw up. I'll come visit you after all my classes, ok? Ha, like you can answer me. In fact, I bet that when I go to visit you you'll be starting on your homework from today. I'll go to your classes and make your teachers know what happened. **

**I miss you Zoey. I realize I haven't been around much since Hannah and I started dating and I... I just didn't really realize how much I missed you until now. **

**Chase.**

Later after school let out Chase went to the Infirmary and Zoey wasn't there. A bit of relief soothed his worries. She was probably back in her room, he thought, as he went there to meet Hannah. When Chase got there Zoey was nowhere to be seen. Good, Chase thought to himself, she must be back in her dorm. Chase turned around and started to walk out.

"Hey you!"

"Yeah?" Chase saw the nurse at her desk.

"Are you looking for your friend Zoey?"

"Yeah..."

"Chase right?"

"That would be correct."

"Zoey asked me to tell you that she's in the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Later in the day her symptoms got worse and I had to call an ambulence. All I know is that she's in the Pacific Coast Community Hospital."

"Oh my gosh," Chase sat down on a hospital bed, "Is it really bad?"

"I really don't know, young man. I have to go down there in an hour if you wanna come with."

"Of course...," Chase stumbled toward the door, his head spinning in a million different directions, "Just let me tell my girlfriend real quick."

"Sure."

* * *

"Hannah!"

"Chase? What's wrong?"

"Zoey's in the hospital," Chase managed to spit out. He was out of breath from running over there.

"What?"

"I'm going to go with the Nurse to visit her. I'll have to cancel our date."

"That's not a problem, honey." Hannah raised her eyebrows in shock, "In fact, I'll come with you."

"Um, okay."

* * *

A/N: Very short. Sorry. I had little inspiration.

Oh by the way, would any of you care if I deleted **A New Beginning**?


	19. Chapter 19

-Chapter 19-

Chase and Hannah rushed into the hospital following the PCA nurse. She had a quick pace only making Chase more nervous. Nurse Wanda was practically running down the halls. Chase was out of breath and Hannah was sweating up a storm.

"Um Nurse Wanda?" Hannah asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we slow down a little? I feel like I'm going to collapse."

"No. Plus we're almost there."

"To Zoey's room right?" Chase asked.

"No! To the vending machine. There was only on more Bing Bong left a few hours ago and I want it!"

Chase halted to an abrupt stop,"Are you kidding me?"

"I never joke about bing bongs," Nurse Wanda stated in a stern tone of voice, "Now come on."

Hannah continued to follow Nurse Wanda in her mad rush for a bing bong, assuming Chase was behind her while Chase stayed back and wandered to the nurses station.

"Excuse me can you tell me where Zoey Brooks's room is? I am her friend from PCA, Chase Matthews."

The nurse, with the name tag that read RITA smiled and said, "Ah yes, Chase, Ms. Brooks has been asking about you."

"Can I see her?"

"Not at the moment. She's getting changed."

"Changed?"

"Yes, well you see, Ms. Brooks is unable to get up to use the restroom at this time so she just-"

"Stop! I get it. I'll wait."

"No problem. Her room is 492. Until then you can wait in the chair outside her room."

"Alright thanks."

"You're welcome."

Chase started to walk away and then he stopped, "Hey wait. What is wrong with her? Is it serious?"

Rita glanced at her clipboard, "Ms. Brooks was diagnosed with appendicitus. She'll be going into surgery in about 15 minutes."

"Wow. And is that in any way life threatening?" Chase asked. Why didn't I pay more attention in medical classes? _Chase thought to himself._

"The removal of the appendix is a simple operation and it is extremely likely that your girlfriend will be safe after the operation."

"Oh, um," Chase cleared his throught with embarresment,"Zoey's not my girlfriend. She's just my...Um, we're just friends."

"I see. Sorry about that. I just assumed..."

"Don't worry about it. We often have people asking us if we are...together... but we're not."

"Okay. Room 492."

"Room 492," Chase repeated. And then he walked to room 492.

* * *

About five minutes after Chase sat outside Zoey's room a nurse named Miranda told him it was safe to come in. 

"Hey Zoe," Chase knocked softly on the door.

"Chase!"

"I hear you're getting you're appendix out."

"Any minute now," Zoey sighed.

"Look Zoe, there's something I need to-

"Hi Zoey!" Hannah and Nurse Wanda walked in the room.

"Oh, hi Hannah. Hi Nurse Wanda," Zoey gave them a smile and Chase a look of disapointment. He shrugged. It seemed that whenever he was going to tell her something important, something messed it up.

"How are you feeling?" Hannah asked.

"I have appendicitus. I'm going into surgery any minute."

"Want half a bing bong?" Nurse Wanda asked Zoey.

"Um, no."

"Hello, Ms. Brooks! Are you ready?" A doctor came into the room.

"Sure, I'm ready for my stomach to be cut up. I can't wait!" Zoey said sarcastically. She was transfered to another bed that would take her to the operating room.

"Bye Zoey!" Hannah called out as she left the room.

"See you in a few hours," Nurse Wanda left after Hannah.

"Be strong," Chase squeezed Zoey's hand and she looked up into his eyes.

"You know I will," Zoey whispered.

"I love you, Zoe," Chase blurted it out.

"I love you too," Zoey whispered back. Then the doctor wheeled her out of there.

* * *

Chase sat in the waiting room, his knee shaking uncontrollably. Hannah sat next to him, two coffees in her hands. She handed one to him and smiled at her boyfriend. 

"You okay?"

"I will be when she's out of that surgery room."

"Chase, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"When I was watching how much you worried about your best friend it made me realize how much of a caring person you are. You are so amazing Chase. I can't get over it. And I need to let my feelings be known," Hannah took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you."

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm writing more! I'm writing more! Are you guys proud? You should be! I won't delete A New Beginnning because 7 out of my 16 reviewers last chapter begged me not to. I don't know when I'll update it but I'll work on it I suppose. Camp Shadow Lake is now on hiatus.**

**Reviews, please!**


	20. Chapter 20

_-Previously-_

_"When I was watching how much you worried about your best friend it made me realize how much of a caring person you are. You are so amazing Chase. I can't get over it. And I need to let my feelings be known," Hannah took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you."_

_"What?"_

* * *

**The Notebook**

-Chapter 20-

"I said I'm in love with you."

"Um...wow, Hannah I-"

"You what? You don't feel the same way? Oh man I feel so embarressed. I shouldn't have-" Hannah's creme complexsion turned a bright shade of red as she looked away.

"No, no, I-I feel the same way. Of course I feel the same way." Chase was stumbling on his words.

"That didn't sound very convincing," Hannah said quietly.

"It-it is," Chase stammered, "I am. Hannah, I'm falling in love with you too."

"Okay."

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Hannah went to use the restroom. While she was gone the Doctor approached Chase and Nurse Wanda. 

"Doctor," Chase said. "How is she?"

"The surgery went fine. Zoey is a little bit woozy from the anestesia but I think it would be safe to say that you can see her now."

"I'll be right there. I'm going to go to the snack machine on the third floor to see

Chase jumped out of his seat. Boy, was he in a mess. He just told Zoey he loved her and while also had feelings for Hannah, he was not in love with her. But he told her that he was. Add Zoey all drugged up on pain medication, Hannah and her strange mood swings, and Nurse Wanda with her unnatural love for bing bongs, it was bound to be an interesting night.

"Knock, knock," Chase said as he approached the door.

"Chase!" Zoey exclaimed,"I am so glad that you're here."

"How are you feeling?"

"Great! Nothing hurts and my head feels awesome!" Zoey said with excitement in her voice.

"That's...awesome."

"Isn't it?"

"Oh yes, hey listen Zoe, remember what I told you right before you went into operation?"

Zoey's laughing eyes suddenly became darker and serious,"Yes."

"Well...that was just. I mean, love-"

"It was a friend type of love..." Zoey finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Good," Zoey said. "Me too."

"Okay." Chase was relieved when Nurse Wanda burst into the door interupting the start of a really awkward moment.

"Hey Zoey, wanna bing bong?"

* * *

Sunday, December 3, 2006 

Chase,

I appreciate you coming to visit me every day. It's become quite the lovely ritual. You come. I sleep. You watch. Boring for you and flattering for me. Ha ha. I feel a lot better and am coming home tommorow. I really can't wait. I hate hospitals. I've hated them ever since I went to the one back in Louisiana when Uncle Jim had a heart attack. There was this old guy that kept calling me "an adorable little girl" and kept repeating how beautiful my blue eyes were... and I have brown eyes. Yeah.

Christmas time is here. I am excited. I love Christmas more than any other holiday.Fourth of July comes close in secound though. "Deck the Halls" is on the radio right now.

Well, that's pretty much all I can think of to say.

Zoey

* * *

Zoey was allowed to go back to PCA that next Monday at 5:00 p.m. Chase said he would take the bus and meet her there. Of course Hannah wanted to come with and Chase had no reason to tell her not to go except that he didn't want to be with her. But of course he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Zoey. He flat out lied to her. He never lied to Zoey or really anyone until then. Sure there were little things but he said flat out that he didn't love her like that. But she said she didn't love her too. It was weird...when she said he saw something flash in her eyes that made him think that she wasn't being truthful. But that was impossible. Wasn't it? 

He and Hannah got on the elevator to Zoey's floor. To their surprise Zoey was waiting at the door of the elevator with her old boyfriend Todd.

"Hey," Zoey smiled, " We were just coming down to go wait for you guys."

"Cool," Chase said as he got back in the elevator.

"I'm Hannah, Chase's girlfriend," Hannah said to Todd.

"I'm Todd and I could be Zoey's boyfriend...if she takes me back," Todd looked at Zoey.

She took his hand,"Okay."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun...

I am in prison. Aka... Florida at my mom's house. I WANNA GO TO WISCONSIN!

Review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Notebook**

-Chapter 21-

Somewhere in between the third and the fourth floor, the elevator jolted and stopped moving.

"Um what's going on?" Hannah asked her hands shaking.

"I'm pretty sure we've stopped," Todd said.

"Thank you captain obvious," Chase muttered.

"Well, what now?" Zoey asked.

Chase studied the panel of buttons and then opened a small compartment at the bottom that had a phone, "Hello. Yes, the elevator seems to be stuck. In between the third and fourth floor. Yes. Alright. Thank you." Chase hung up the phone.

"What'd he say?" Todd asked.

"They're sending someone to fix it... and it'll be at least two hours."

"What?" Hannah blurted and then she leaned against the wall and fell to the floor, trembling.

"Hannah, are you alright?" Todd asked and he knealed down next to her.

Chase and Zoey looked at each other.

"I-I'm just a little claustraphobic."

"My aunt Terry is too. You need to breath. Take deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth."

Zoey and Chase sat down too, extremely close to each other.

"So Hannah how are you doing in your classes?"

"I'm getting straight A's," Hannah said.

"Really? Me too," Todd looked at her gourgeous, thick blonde hair and angelic face.

"That's awesome. Aren't you in the Honor Society?" Hannah gazed at Todd, who had a nice tan and perfect, straight white teeth.

"Yeah, I am."

"I knew I've seen you somewhere!"

"I know. I had the same feeling about you!" Todd replied. Hannah had stopped hyperventilating. They were smiling at each other.

Zoey smiled a little at Chase as if to say,"This is bizzare." She pulled out the notebook and handed it to Chase. He read her last entry, pulled out a pen and started to write.

**Weird. So weird. My girlfriend and your boyfriend, hitting it off.**

**_To be honest, I don't really want to be Todd's girlfriend. Not at all_**

**Well, to be honest I don't want to be Hannah's boyfriend anymore.**

**_Really?_**

**She told me a few days ago...that she's in love with me and asked if I was in love with her too and I didn't want to break her heart so I idiotically said yes.**

**_So you're not in love?_**

**Not with her.**

**_Chase, I have to tell you something._**

**Go ahead.**

**_I lied._**

**What?**

**_A few days ago when I told you I said I love you in a friendship way nothing more. I lied. I love you. _**

**Well that's really good... Cause I lied to. I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. **

Zoey read his last comment, looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. Hannah and Todd were in their own little world talking about how they both wanted to go to Australia one day and meet an amazing Aussie singer by the name of Delta Goodrem. (A/N: She IS amazing.) Neither of them noticed when Zoey kissed Chase.

Then the elevator started moving.

* * *

A/N: So remember that guy I was talking about a few chapters back? We're cool now. He's proboly my best guy friend. Since I am in florida we talked at Wal Mart yesterday about Jello, cookies, and school supplies. It was great fun.And I had a really freaky dream last night.

I'vc been writing a lot. Have you noticed? I updated the sixth and now it is the eighth. Does that make up for it being so short?

Review! Make my day!


	22. Chapter 22

**The Notebook**

-Chapter 22-

Tuesday, December 5, 2007

Zoey-

We only have ten more pages in here can you believe it? How did time go by so fast? We'll have to get a new notebook because I definatly can't go on with a new semester without writing in here to you. It's been a lot of fun. Even if we both did have weird significant others.

I just want to let you know that I am really happy that we are together. I am completely, 100 percent, into this. However, I don't want this to ruin our friendship. So I want us to swear, right now that if we ever for some reason have to break up, we'll always talk to each other even if we don't want to. Our friendship is too important to me to let it die over a relationship. You're not just my girlfriend, your the best friend I've ever had.

Love, Chase

* * *

Tuesday, December 5, 2007 

Chase-

I am completely agreeing with you about our friendship. Not that I am exspecting us to break up or anything...but just in case we have to. Like say I have to suddenly move to Alaska and go to school there and you don't want to continue on. I'd still want to be friends. Or if a giant walrus sits on you and your brain is so squished and messed up that you break up with me. I'd still be there for you. Haha. Being with you makes me weird.

Actually... this is kinda weird. Is it weird for you? I mean, even when we held hands I felt kinda awkward at first but then it just seemed to fit. You know what I mean?

Oops, I almost got in trouble. We're about to take a quiz. I'll see you at lunch. It should be interesting exsplaining this to everyone. haha.

Love,  
Zoe

* * *

"Hey everyone," Chase said as he and Zoey walked up to the gang's normal table. They were hand in hand. 

"Uh..." Michael's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Wow, I never thought this day would come! Did you guys ever think this day would come?" Nicole asked excitedly.

"Never," Dana said.

"Man, I just thought that Pigs would fly before you two got together. That is just shocking. It's just so-"

"Nicole, we get the point. You're shocked." Zoey laughed.

"Congratulations man," Logan punched Chase on the arm... with force.

"OW!"

"So what happened with Hannah?" Micahel asked Chase.

"She's dating Zoey's ex-boyfriend."

"I see."

"That's just the way I'd have it," Zoey smiled. She and Chase let go of each other's hands and sat at the table, talking and laughing just like old times.

* * *

Wedensday, December 6, 2006 

Zoey-

Haha. I'm glad you're taking our pact so seriously. Since when are there giant walruses at PCA? And why would he sit on me? I get your point though. No matter what comes up you'll be there. And the same goes for me.

My arm still hurts from yesterday when Logan punched me. Does that make me a wus?

Uh... don't answer that.

Friday...wanna go somewhere?

Love,

Chase

* * *

Thursday, December 7, 2006 

Chase-

_Sure, like our first date?_

Yeah

_What'll we do?_

That's for me to know and you to find out.

_I see. Well, you've got me excited._

That's what I do. I'm a wild, spontaneous boyfriend that will always keep you guessing.

_Uh... sure._

Uh sure? Are you saying I'm not wild?

_No, you're not. But you are spontaneous_.

That's good enough for me.

_We only have one more page._

You can have it.

_Thanks, I'll need it for English tommorow. I hate that class. I'll buy a new notebook after school._

* * *

That Friday as Zoey got ready, Hannah was doing the same. 

"Congratulations on getting together with Todd." Zoey told her after a long, weird silence.

"Thanks. I think we're a lot better match than I was with Chase. And you two are pretty much perfect for each other!"

Zoey smiled, but didn't say anything. Inside she was shaking her head. Wasn't this the girl that was "in love" with Chase only a week ago? She hoped she'd never be like that. But her love for Chase was different... It was a long time coming. Three years of laughter, fights, trials and tribulations. Deep inside, Zoey knew it wasn't high school "I love you". It was real.

There was a knock on the door. Knowing it was Chase, Zoey rushed to the door.

"Hey." Chase smiled.

"Hi. So you have got to tell me where we are going," Zoey said.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Chase grinned. He held out his hand. Zoey took it and they kissed, long and breath taking.

* * *

Monday, December 11, 2007 

English

Chase-

This is it. The last page. Remember when we started this? Man It was only a mere two months ago. We're gonna have hundreds of notebooks if we keep this up. (For the record, that is perfectly alright with me.)

I hate English. I hate English. I. HATE. ENGLISH.

Sorry.I am finished. I'm trying to think of something good to say on the last page of our very first notebook and all I can think of is, well, I love you.

ZOEY BROOKS and CHASE MATTHEWS

Friends Forever

Notebook Started: 9/26/06

Ended: 12/11/06

The End.

* * *

A/N: Yep, it's over.

If you anyone wants a sequel I have plenty of good ideas. If not, I will let it be.

Thanks for reading and stay tuned for a special author's note/preview on Friday, August 10, 2007.


	23. Chapter 23

Author Note:

Hi! It's been wonderful writing this story. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for being so loyal and giving such wonderful reviews...not even just for the story but for when I had a problem. I love you all. :)

About the sequel...it will be called **The Book of Lies.** Are you curious about the title? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see. It will be in the same notebook writing format for the most part.

Again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported me in these** thirteen** months of writing **The Notebook.** It was such a fun story to write.

Much love,

Noelle Joi


End file.
